the twin Daggers
by darkheartedmage
Summary: Two tiwns find out they are mutants, what are their powers? who are really? what is it they know about everybody that everybody else doesn't? might be a OClogan OCangel maybe depends on reveiws Please R&R! rated for later chapters


1Note- the x-man are not mine they belong to marvel comics sadly...

AN- this is my third story I hope you like it and I will try to write this story for as long as I can...

Oooh and it is being written with me by Michelle( shadowxhealer)

**Chapter 1**

_Two twins a girl and a boy live in Tacoma, Washington find out they are mutants and this is their story..._.

POV - Robert

"Hey are you awake Michelle?" I asked quietly through our walkie talkies as the hallway lights went out.

"No, I'm here what's up?"

"I was wondering if we had any homework from over spring break I forgot to do?" I asked thinking of how much fun we had over spring break and not remembering if we had had any homework.

"No, I don't think so...Didn't we have something to do for Miss Kim like a  
math paper to do?" Michelle asked worried of having forgotten to do homework, her grades weren't in a great state already at the moment and missing that assignment would only make them worse.

"Okay I will do our assignments in the morning so don't worry about it and goodnight" I told my loving sister as I drifted into the darkness of my dreams.

POV- Michelle

_the next morning_

I groaned and rolled out of my bed. I hated having insomnia especially when it kept me up til 4 when I had to wake up early the next morning. I stumbled out of my room and headed straight down the stairs to find Robert. If he hadn't done the homework like he said he would it'd be his head on the line. Yawning as I trudged down the stairs I noticed the floor was ice cold but the rest of the house was warm. When I finally reached the kitchen I looked up to see Robert eating cereal at the table, and he looked happy enough, and like he had a full nights sleep. I growled to myself and plopped down in front of him. "Did you do the homework?" I questioned through a yawn stealing his bowl away from him and scooping a spoonful into my mouth before smiling innocently up at him in case he was going to get angry at me for stealing his food.

"Yes, I did the homework did you sleep last night you look like a dead person who needs Prozac" Robert said happily enough making a new bowl of cereal.

I scowled up at him and pushed the bowl back his way. "No I had insomnia until 4 in the morning. But thank you for the good morning compliment brother dear." she growled out voice thick with sarcasm.

"Your welcome for the homework lets go I don't want to be late for school again." Robert yelled as he headed upstairs to get his stuff and our homework.

I breathed out a sigh with a frown playing on my lips. I may be grumpy in the morning but it was never wise to piss my twin off so quickly. It'd come back to bite me in the ass. I grumbled and placed the bowls in the sink before trudging upstairs to get dressed at get my stuff, maybe I'd apologize on the way to school but Robert should be used to this routine by now.

_10 mins later_

Robert stands at the front door waiting for me to hurry up, tapping his shoe impatiently."So which car are we taking to school mine or yours?" he asked knowing I liked his V12 engine and the nice interior of his hand made Vanquish even though I had a cute silver BMW with an all black leather interior.

I shrugged, I really didn't care which car we went in. "Your's is fine, I don't feel like driving." I muttered slinging my bag over my shoulder and wondering if he'd cooled off yet or not.

_5mins later thanks to Robert's driving_ _school_

My foot tapped the metal leg of my desk continuously in boredom. Binder and paper as well as a pencil were neatly place in front of me but I was already itching to get out of class and it hadn't even started yet. Go figure, maybe this was why my grades weren't perfect like my twins were. A yawn stifled itself in my mouth. I'd barely had time to get ready this morning with Robert rushing me, but I'd done my makeup in the car on the way, not always the best choice but I'd perfected this skill. I was always slow in the morning and he was always bouncy and impatient. Not a good mix but, oh well.

Robert yawned which only meant that his body was about to catch up with him and was going to sleep in till 12 within the next 3days.

"Miss Kim said that our homework was the only ones she got and that everyone else forgot to do it so we get extra credit and everyone else's grade is going to go down." he said with a smirk about getting me extra credit.

I shot him a sideways glance once he spoke and gave him one of my half smiles. He always came through for me when I needed him. "I did tell you I was sorry about this morning right?" I asked with an apologetic smile. Yeah I'd felt guilty about pissing him off, you would too if you had a twin like Robert.

Robert's face turned into a giant smile letting me know he did something else as well. "And after miss Kim told me that, I suggested that the class work on the homework in class and she said that would be an excellent idea." His smile got bigger making me wonder what else he had to say, "And we get to have free period so I am gonna start on another math problem and you get to go to sleep, oh I snagged my ipod for you to fall asleep to."

I couldn't help but smile at his grin and shake my head. This is exactly why I hated making him angry at me in the mornings, because somehow he always reminded you he was human and made it up. "You suck, you know that? I could never stay mad at you if I wanted to." I replied shaking my head and holding out my hand for the ipod. He knew I couldn't fall asleep in a classroom without music.

After falling asleep listening to Rasputina, I got about another refreshing hour of sleep. then Robert woke me up just as the bell rang. To my surprise he had already packed my stuff and was waiting for me to get up.

English is and always will be one of my favorite classes. So of course I felt much more perky on my way to honors english with Robert. Not only was it my best class but I'd gotten to sleep through math thanks to my bro. Today was already going well despite the rocky start this morning.

As we took our seats Robert had already taken out his supplies and what looked like the days assignment. Probably having asked Mr. Harrison what the assignment was before taking off for spring break "Is that today's assignment?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is why else would I be taking out my ipod when we are in class. Let me guess you want some help with today's problem, I mean I know you don't need it but it took me forever to do this one and I have a better grade then you." he asked his tone wasn't mocking

I shook my head at his offer and plopped down in my desk pulling out my notebook and pen. "No thanks, I got this one Robert. English is my best subject remember? And I'll never get anywhere in life if you do my work for me all the time." I replied simply before getting to work on the days assignment. When it came to english we had different ways of writing and I preferred to do my own work.

Robert was right the assignment was hard but I wouldn't let him know that. But I don't think it would hurt to ask him what Romeo's words to Juliet were when she took his sin upon her lips. I'll just leave it blank. "Okay class your work will be due tomorrow. Extra credit to those who turn it in today." Mr. Harrison said as the bell rang. Of course Robert gets more extra credit what a smartass.

POV- Robert

As Michelle and I got up I dreaded going to our next period only because we had to pass Tyson in the hall. this complete idiot that happens to pick me for a target. Should just pop him one but not much into outer violence unlike my sister who sounds like a demon if you get her mad enough.

But that's besides the point. Everyday we pass by this stupid ass and almost everyday he feels the need to make a comment about me, something to tick me off. I'm amazed Michelle hasn't killed him already, but we keep calm and ignore the SOB for the most part. Well that was until today... Tyson was standing in the hall almost blocking our way. I hate this guy, he's huge and when I say huge I mean muscle not fat. Your typical jock, blonde hair cut close to his head and blue piercing eyes. Pug faced features, so he's not attractive but the guy think's he owns the school. Half his buddies just flunk around with him because they're scared to be pummeled to the ground

"Hey Daggers what you doing, about to go to a drag contest?" Tyson yells over the hall as his friends laughed their fearful asses off. " What a wank," I say to Michelle. He starts to walk toward us. " What did you just say you little piece of shit?" I could smell his breathe it smelt like beer, which meant if we fought and someone noticed he had been drinking it could him in trouble. " I said I think you are a wanker with a small dick you over grown sack of potatoes." I yell into his face so everyone could hear me and maybe a teacher so I wouldn't get hurt to bad if things went bad.


End file.
